Optoelectronic components on an organic basis, for example organic light emitting diodes (OLED), are being increasingly widely used in general lighting, for example as a surface light source. An organic optoelectronic component, for example an OLED, may include an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. The organic functional layer system may include one or a plurality of emitter layer(s) in which electromagnetic radiation is generated, one or a plurality of charge generating layer structure(s) each composed of two or more charge generating layers (CGL) for charge generation, and one or a plurality of electron blocking layer(s), also designated as hole transport layer(s) (HTL), and one or a plurality of hole blocking layer(s), also designated as electron transport layer(s) (ETL), in order to direct the current flow. The luminance of an OLED is limited, inter alia, by the maximum current density that can flow through the diode. In order to increase the luminance of an OLED it is known to combine one or a plurality of OLEDs one on top of another in series—so-called stacked OLED or tandem OLED.
In one conventional organic light emitting diode, the current distribution and the internal coupling-out are realized in different layers. Typically, a first layer including e.g. indium tin oxide (ITO) or silver (Ag) nanowire percolation anodes has been used hitherto for the current distribution. For the internal coupling-out of the emitted light in a wavelength range of visible light (for example at least in a partial range of the wavelength range of from approximately 380 nm to approximately 780 nm), a second layer has been formed hitherto, said second layer including for example high refractive index particles such as titanium oxide (TiO2) in a low refractive index matrix.